Thunder Grays - Just the Beginning
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: After my struggles with Discord led to my friends being captured, they have been freed by someone of royalty and fight to save me. However, when things go wrong, I am left near my deathbed with a slim chance for survival...Thanks for sticking with me to the end, but this isn't goodbye, not yet. Final Part. Link to Part 2: /s/9275133/1/Thunder-Grays-My-Worst-Nightmare


My name is Thunder Grays and I am a flightless Pegasus who has no control over myself. The evil ruler of chaos Discord has taken over my body and is making me destroy my hometown of Ponyville. Right now, he has me breathing fire from inside of me and is making me set every building in town on fire. My friends Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack have all been trapped by Discord and cannot escape.

I look into the corner of my eye to see Princess Celestia. She has responded quickly to the events that are currently happening but instead of stopping me from myself, she has gone into Twilight's house. A few seconds later, she came out with Twilight and all of them. Discord noticed this and pointed me in the direction of my friends. All I can do is shut my eyes as the fire that's coming from inside of me is headed straight for them.

Finally, the fire stopped coming out of me. It had hurt me a lot but me being forced to hurt my friends hurt more. I opened my eyes to see what had happened and to my surprise, they were all just fine! I saw Twilight using her magic to create some sort of shield to prevent from being hurt. They turned to Discord, who dragged me in front of him. My friends started to attack Discord in their own ways. However, whatever they did to Discord, I felt much more. My friends were secretly hurting me and they didn't know it.

"Stop!" I finally managed to call out. Twilight and the rest of my friends turned over to me, noticing the pain I had been receiving. Princess Celestia, who had been watching the whole event, stepped up and told Discord to release me.

"And what will happen if I don't?" Discord challenged. Celestia accepted his challenge and started to charge up her unicorn powers, symbolizing what she would do if it had to come to it. Discord became frightened and released me. I crashed down to the ground, unable to move since my friends had hurt me so much. I consider myself to be a tough Pegasus but I don't think even the Wonderbolts can take this kind of beating.

…...

It has been some time since the events that happened earlier today. Princess Celestia had taken Discord away and the citizens of Ponyville had put out the fire that Discord had me start. I was put into the hospital and did not look too good. Everypony came to see me a little while later and had all apologized for hurting me so much.

"It's okay, girls..." I coughed, struggling to breathe. "You didn't...know what would happen...nor did I..."

The doctor stepped in and asked the other ponies to leave the room, saying he needed to talk to me privately.

"Well, Thunder," he started, "it doesn't look too good for you. You're badly injured and the procedures we need to do on you could possibly end your life as you know it. Since your wings are paralyzed, the procedures might not be effective as well."

"What do...my wings have to do with...this?" I asked.

"Your wings are connected to your nervous system and we need to get past them in order to make sure the procedures can at least work. If you want to continue with the procedures tomorrow, please let us know."

"I...want to go through with this..." I answered.

"Then, it will be best if you tell your friends goodbye. After today, you may never see them again." He told me as he left the room. A few seconds later, all my friends reentered the room. The first thing they noticed was the sad look I had on my face.

"What's the matter, Sugar Cube?" Applejack asked.

"What has you feeling so down, darling?" Rarity chipped in.

I looked at everypony and sighed. "I...the doctor just told me that the...procedures that need to be done on...me could possibly end my life. He said that since my wings are...paralyzed that the...procedure may not be as effective either..."

Everypony looked at me in total disbelief. They looked like they were about ready to break down into tears at any second as well, myself included.

"What did you tell him?" Rainbow asked.

"I told him I will go through with the procedures..." I answered.

Twilight started, "Does this mean..."

"...we won't see you again?" finished Pinkie.

"Possibly..." I said. "I just want to...let you know that you six are...the greatest friends a pony could ever ask for...you mean the world to...me and it truly has been an...honor getting to know...each and everyone of...you..."

Suddenly, the doctor came back in and told my friends that visiting hours were over and that they had to go. My friends all hugged me and wished me the very best, telling me that I had been such a good friend to them and that I meant a lot to each of them. They all left afterwards, except for Fluttershy. I asked the doc if it was alright if she could stay by my side tonight and he told me it was fine.

"Fluttershy," I started as the doctor closed the door," I just wanted to let you know how much...I have always liked you..."

Fluttershy blushed. "I know, Thunder. You've told me before."

I coughed, "Well, you...mean the world...to me and it is truly an...honor to have been your friend...since our childhood...I enjoyed every moment of it...up until today...I...love you, Fluttershy..."

I didn't notice I had said love until Fluttershy told me, "I love you, too, Thunder..."

She had the sweetest angelic voice anypony could have. I coughed a little bit harder and Fluttershy had dragged the covers over me. I knew that she knew what she was doing since she was always caring and did these kind of things from time to time. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. I felt bad that Fluttershy didn't have a bed to lay in so I moved over a bit so she could lay down instead of going to bed in a chair. I didn't mind since the bed was large enough to fit two ponies so I motioned for her to lay in the bed. She got in and I pulled the covers over both of us. Fluttershy then started to sing the lullaby she used to sing to me when I felt down when I was a young colt.

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed..." Fluttershy kept singing that until I finally fell asleep. She had the voice of an angel whether or not she sang.

I had shut my eyes and quietly told Fluttershy, "Thank you...thanks for everything, Fluttershy..."

"You're welcome, Thunder..." She answered as she kissed my cheek.

Then, the two of us fell asleep for the night.

…...

I was awoken by the doctors at about five in the morning. Fluttershy was still fast asleep but before I left, I kissed her on her forehead, saying, "I love you..."

The doctor then took me into the emergency room and started the procedures. The first thing they gave me was this sort of gas thing. It was so strong that I had fallen right back asleep.

…...

A few hours later, the procedures ended and, according to the doctor, I am a very lucky pony. He said that the operations were a complete success and that I'll be expected to make a full recovery within the next few months or so. I was laying in the bed I was in earlier and Fluttershy had just woken up. Startled, she quickly got out and sat in the chair.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry..." She told the doctor.

"It's all right," he answered, "and so is Thunder."

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide at the great news that was just spoken. "Really? You mean it!?"

The doctor chuckled, "Yes, the operation was a complete success and Thunder here is expected to be just fine. As a little added bonus," he turned to me, "we were able to completely heal your wings, meaning that you will be able to fly once more!"

"Really? That's great!" I said. I turned to Fluttershy and both of us had the biggest smiles on our faces. I don't think I have ever seen a bigger smile on her face. I was, honestly, the happiest pony in all of Equestria right now.

"You have someone special watching over you." The doctor told me as he pointed to the window. Fluttershy and I looked out of it and saw Princess Celestia flying away into the sun.

"Thank you, Princess." I said as I slowly fell asleep.

"You're quite welcome, Thunder." Celestia said telepathically. "You deserved a second chance, and here it is."

…...

I had woken up about two hours later to the surprise of all my friends. They all came to see me as I told them the great news. Fluttershy helped out with explaining it too since my voice was hurt from the operation. The doctor came in some time later and told me that in about two weeks, I'll be able to leave the hospital. My friends all came around and hugged me that I was going to be just fine.

…...

It has been nearly two months since the events that almost cost my life and I have made a full recovery. Everything is back to normal and it has never been better. Right now, I'm getting ready to race Rainbow, just like old times.

"Don't think that just because you're able to fly again that I'll go easy on you!" She said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Rainbow!" I answered back.

"Y'all ready?" Applejack asked.

"Ready!" Rainbow and I answered.

"Then let's go!" Applejack said.

And, as if I had never lost my flying abilities, I flew through the air very fast with my blue mane flowing in the wind. This was something I missed for a very long time and I was sure to make the very best of this and my second chance at life.

END


End file.
